


Choker

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Attempted Assisted Suicide, Other, Wally has alot of guilt, Wally is her errand boy, lots of blood, susie has mood swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: Wally's point of view of Angel and what guilt he carries.
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Kudos: 4





	Choker

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of Wally and Norman and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.
> 
> Susie is Nechrollomicon's version in Abyss of Inksanity

He always hated to gaze upon it, whenever she was around. For to see it, was to see the failure that he did to her so many years ago. Something so simple, something that he had done so many times before and it only brought her more and more suffering. 

She was always sweet to him, they weren’t exactly close back when they led normal lives, but they were decent to each other. They shared common people they talked too and thus, they were at the very least, kind to one another. 

So, it was never personal what he did to her. 

In fact, in all, but one case, it was strictly business. A way that his living worked, how he did what he had to do. For, some of the trash he had to clean was still kicking and you can’t really have trash that moves around on ya. It’s rather unprofessional. 

It was one of the cleanest ways to do it too, just have to make sure that there was a drainage area to let the flow dispose of itself. Some bleach or hydrogen peroxide didn't hurt either after the initial cleanup, of course. 

So, it left him bewildered, confused, baffled in every way that he thought about it. Why didn’t it work? Why did it fail? No…

Why did HE fail? 

He turned back to her, she was in one of her moods that day. A bad day it had seemed, for plenty of the walls had been dealt harsh punishment from her ax. Still, not the worst he had ever seen her, for Angel can be quite ferocious even to him when the mood strikes. 

It was ironic how Angel, a nickname he gave her all the way back in the studio, is so literal now in her looks. Most would assume that he called her that after they became what they were. Not so, It was something he called her right after she landed the part of her dreams.

The way her face beamed at him when he called her that for the first time, made him grin the biggest he had in a long while. So, he kept doing it. It was hard to deny the lady what she wants, that’s for sure. She was small in stature, voice so delicate, and a frame of a proper lady, but, just something about her, you just couldn't go against. Like a cat meowing so sweet to you, begging for pets. You just can’t say no. 

The ax swung down onto one of the support beams, digging deep into its crevice at an angle. Wally flinched, yeah that wasn’t going to come out anytime soon. She screamed in frustration as she pulled and tugged on the ax and it wouldn’t budge. 

“WALLY!” She screamed, pointing towards the ax. Her footfalls heavy upon the floor as her frustration was spiking. Her errand boy stood up, walking over to her. Forever obedient as he placed a hand on the ax handle, giving it a wiggle to test out how stuck it really was. 

“It’s not dat bad.” Wally explained, pulling out his knife as the light reflected from the stained metal. He did not miss her flinch as she saw it or how she turned away from him. He felt his ever-present smile twitch down, just for a moment, but he returned it back to its position. Not wanting her to see anything but him happy and calm. 

“Dis will only take a second.” He told her as he found the right angle and swung the knife deep into the wood. His knife was released easier than the ax, as it took a few more swings of his blade to finally free it. Giving the ax a test swing in the air, he moved over to Angel, his smile ever brighter. 

“Here ya go. Might be a good idea not tuh hit de suppaht beams though, Angel.” He teased her with a chuckle, but she glared. Yeah, today was a bad day. 

“Just hand it over.” She said grabbing onto the neck of it and snatching it away from him. Her eyes noticeably diverted from where his knife was in his other hand. 

He watched her expression stiffen as he put the knife back where he could just grab it with ease later. He couldn’t blame her, it was the same knife he used on her after all. 

The same one that failed in her request.

His eyes flitted up to her neck, it was kind of fate for how the wound looked like a choker from a distance. It never truly healed properly and for some reason, it would leak ink every once in a while, letting out a long dribble of ooze. 

“Yuh sure about dis, Angel?” He asked as he stood behind her, her chin cradled into his hand with care. He didn’t want to hurt her more than necessary. This wasn’t a job, but a friend after all.

“Dere is no goin’ back.” He cooed, pressing the knife upon her flesh, letting it break some skin to show what she was truly asking him to do. 

“I wish to be free, Wally.” Her voice was truly heartbreaking, it was. So soft, that he could barely hear it. For all of the pain she went through, just on this day alone. Her spirit had crumbled and her hopes and dreams had been taken by a man who told her every day that he had loved her. Oh, how he understood that. 

Giving her a soft kiss on the back of the head, he placed the blade on the right side of her throat and-  
It got botched, she still lived and he lost an eye. Still sore about it too as the man kept his damn eye to taunt him with it. His half-gaze went back to her throat, then to her. She seemed to have calmed down a bit as she went back to her dining area that he had set up for her. The fury had been replaced by a melancholy air around her, settling in like a fog. 

“Go get me some hearts, Wally. “ She ordered, her voice soft just like all those years ago and like the obedient soul that he was, gave her a deep bow and a smile. 

“Of cahse Angel, I’ll try tuh be back in an hour.” He said and she only nodded. Her gaze turning away from him and to an invisible mark on the wall. 

Grabbing his bag and broomstick, he headed out of their little sanctuary. If he could make her life easier after what his mistake had done to her, he would be happy to do it. Her form was weak and her sight was half gone like his. It would be cruel to just leave her to survive by herself. 

To be her errand boy, a job he was so familiar with that it slipped on like an old pair of shoes, was the very least he could be. After all, He still had his very first request from her to sort out. 

There are more ways than one to receive freedom from this hell.


End file.
